swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Spy
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units The ultimate job of a Spy is to collect information, almost always information that someone else doesn't want them to have. In their efforts to obtain this information, a Spy might need to impersonate someone, steal, bribe informants, seduce important people, discreetly listen at doors, blackmail unwilling clerks and data-handlers, and occasionally fight his or her way into or (More often) out of a secure installation. Above all, Spies must be versatile, and it often helps to also be ruthless. Every mission is different, and many people and organizations are exceedingly skilled at keeping their information out of the hands of their enemies. Most Spies use one of two primary methods to obtain the information they seek. The first is to infiltrate an organization, either by impersonating someone who works there, by obtaining a false identity and getting a job there, or by sending in an Espionage Droid to spy on the target from within. Once inside, the Spy or their Droid is free to listen at doorways, obtain access to secure computers, or simply perform a job and learn what he or she (Or it) can. The second method is for the Spy to obtain information by force or threats. They might sneak into a secure facility and blow open a safe, or might carefully watch someone who has access to the information they want and either kidnap the person and obtain the needed information through threats, or use his or her observations to blackmail the person into doing their bidding. Individuals and corporations, as well as planetary governments, hire or employ security staff whose job is to uncover Spies within their organization and prevent Spies from gaining access to their people and information. The battle of wits, and occasionally blaster bolts, between Spies and security personnel is one of the primary challenges of this difficult profession, and successful Spies must learn ways of outthinking or tricking their target's security. Spy Encounters Whenever corporations, governments, or the wealthy attempt to keep important or potentially valuable information secret, there are Spies attempting to uncover this information. Some Spies work for rival governments or corporations and are motivated by loyalty or ideology. Others are private contractors who seek information so they can sell it to the highest bidder- which might be the organization or person they obtained it from. The most important quality any Spy must have is the ability to remain unnoticed. As a result, a Spy's presence is almost never obvious. However, sometimes an important official or one of his bodyguards or aides sees an unexpected shadow under a doorway, notices that a particular servant or repair technician seems unfamiliar or unusually nervous, or hears a faint noise as a Spy breaks into a room down the hall. Such incidents might be the only warning that characters have about the presence of a Spy. Sometimes a Spy isn't even present. Instead, a character might notice that someone who has access to sensitive information is acting particularly nervous. If the character follows this person and avoids being noticed, she might discover the person meeting with a Spy in a dark alley or dimly lit tavern. Spy Statistics (CL 7) Medium Scoundrel 2/Scout 5 [[Force Points|'Force Points']]:' 3 'Initiative: '''+5; '''Senses: Perception: +9 Languages: 'Basic, 5 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed: 19), Fortitude Defense: 19, Will Defense: 19; Dodge, Mobility Hit Points: 50, Damage Threshold: 19 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares; 'Hidden Movement Melee: Vibrodagger +0 (2d4+4) Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +6 (3d6+3) 'Base Attack Bonus: +4, Grab: '''+6 '''Attack Options: Improved Disarm, Melee Defense, Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: [[Gimmick|'Gimmick']] Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 14, Constitution 12, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 12, Charisma 13 'Talents: [[Acute Senses|'Acute Senses']], Hidden Movement, Improved Stealth, Gimmick Feats: 'Dodge, Improved Disarm, Linguist, Melee Defense, Mobility, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Training (Acrobatics), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Acrobatics +10, Deception +9, Gather Information +9, Perception +9 (May reroll, must take second result), Persuasion +9, Stealth +10 (May reroll, must take second result), Use Computer +10 'Possessions: 'Blaster Pistol, Vibrodagger Category:Variable